The Purity
"I remember when I first entered that place, the heavy fog was everywhere and all I could see was the silhouette of four other beings. The middle one being the tallest and the other three standing around him, rectangular figures on their foreheads. As I stepped closer, I realized what this truly was, a horrific and terrible act of violence. Behind the huge figure came a light, which was then consumed by a red dark mist, mixing with the fog. It took the three kneel bodies with the axes on their heads into the darkness and the large figure stood there, laughing, and stared at me. The thing behind it grew in bright light and consumed the figure before speaking in the darkness, referring to itself as The Purity." -Excerpt from Extracted's diary describing The Purity The Purity'' is a mysterious Entity and a fictional character that appears in The Game Back Story ''The Purity appeared from the evil that plagued the human mind, feeding on the fears from the darkness. Through the fear, it grew, empowering itself and eventually creating the Purity Realm. Here it captured those full of fears and turned humans into his own puppets, creating their own worlds within its realm. He had fun manipulating his puppets, watching over them as they "slaughtered" his victims for fun. He became more powerful as each day grew long and created its game. Here there was a simple objective; the Hunter must hunt down the four Survivors and sacrifice them to The Purity and the four Survivors must break the Purity Chains in that sector of the Purity Realm and escape through the Purity Doors to repeat the process for eternity Ability The Purity obtains his ability to maintain the Purity Realm through the fear of the human mind. After capturing his victims and sending him to his realm, he empowers himself, able to create illusions of childhood places of Hunters inside the realm and maintain The Game for his own entertainment. * C'hronokinesis:' Able to maintain all of his Hunters in a timeless world such as The Starfish who has been in The Purity Realm since the 143AD * Dimension Travel: Not from Earth but has used Earth as a way to capture his victims * Immortality: '''Has immortality since the first Hunter it captured was in 143AD and its latest was 1998 * '''Mind Control: Able to manipulate the Hunters into sacrificing the survivors and erasing the memories of the Survivors. * Necromancy: '''Able to resurrect Survivors after being sacrificed via the Sacrificial Stone * '''Power Bestowal: '''Can grant special attributes to Hunters and enhance their abilities as well reward good Hunters for their great deeds. * '''Reality Warping: '''Able to turn the very place it created into a totally different place from the memories of the Hunters * '''Telepathy: '''The places inside the realms it creates are from the memories of the Hunters it has captured and tortured, making them feel welcomed but also uncertain Trivia * The physical appearance of ''The Purity''''' usually appears of that related to a slender tall fellow with giant thick dark matter tentacle-like arms or an elderly lady with soft facial features ** It only assumes this form when it captures Hunters or Survivors for The Game Category:Entity Category:Antagonist Category:The Game